malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Carnival
|image=Carnival.jpg |airdate=May 6, 2001 |previous=Mini-Bike |next=Evacuation }} is the twenty third of the second season of Malcolm in the Middle, which was broadcast on May 6, 2001. Summary Reese, Malcolm and Dewey tell their parents they will be spending the night at Stevie's house, while Stevie tells his parents he will be staying at their house (Dewey goes because he overheard their plans to go to a carnival and threatened to tell Lois). They all sneak off to the county fair together, but they arrive as the fair is closing and end up being locked in and chased by a security guard. Hal and Lois were going to spend the entire evening having sex until Stevie's parents showed up and they all discovered that their sons had lied. Plot The opening scene consists of the following: Malcolm and Reese mess around with the alarm clock in the master bedroom, making Hal believe he's late for work. This in turn amuses the boys as he tries to rush to get to work on time. After he leaves in pain, Malcolm explains that when their TV privileges are taken away, they have to do something for entertainment. Watching their father be late for work is definitely hilarious. Hal is in the kitchen trying to fix the toaster, discovering that Dewey's goldfish was the reason it was producing an awful smell. Lois tells him to put on a decent shirt because Stevie's here, he doesn't care. Lois points out that she promised Kitty that she wouldn't scare him off because she likes having a good boy in the house. She mentions that Stevie got the boys reading the newspaper. In the living room, Reese, Stevie and Malcolm are looking at an advertisement that's promoting a lingerie sale. When Malcolm turns the page, the boys read about the Tri-County Fair in town, but it's the last weekend for them to attend. Malcolm then remembers that they can't ask Lois if they can go to the fair because she thinks that it will result in being banned from attending public places and plus, they're still grounded for their prank against Hal. Stevie comes with an idea for attending the carnival under the cover of being at his place for a sleepover. Reese likes it and he can convince his parents to allow Steve to spend the night at their place as a double alibi, Reese agrees to the plan. Malcolm asks Lois if they can have a sleepover at Stevie's house. Lois readily agrees. At the Kenarban house, Kitty isn't very convinced in allowing Stevie to spend the night at Malcolm's place and is concerned over his family's lifestyle in spite of liking Lois. Abe convinces her that Stevie just wants to be a normal kid for one night and not be treated like he's in the hospital all the time. In the boy's bedroom, Malcolm tells Reese that everything is set, they plan to see Stevie at the bus stop soon, have fun for a while at the fair, and then be home by midnight. Suddenly, they hear their closet door creak and catches Dewey eavesdropping on their plan. Malcolm and Reese confront him in the closet and ask him how much he heard. Dewey tells them he heard everything and that he wants to go to the fair with them. Malcolm tells Dewey that he's too young to go. Dewey threatens to tell Mom about their plan. They threaten to beat him up, set every pet free and break every toy, game, and everything else he loves if he tells on them about their plan. Dewey calls their bluff and says he'd still tell on them to Lois. Malcolm admits his concerns over Dewey's uncontrollable bladder if they allow him to go. This is why he's asking his youngest brother as a favor to stay home so Hal and Lois can better monitor him. Dewey mentions that he understands Malcolm's concerns, but reassures him that he won't say anything as long as he goes. Nevertheless, Reese and Malcolm allow Dewey to go on the trip going along with the cover-up. Malcolm convinces Lois that they are bringing Dewey to go to Stevie's house. Lois gets suspicious and goes to the phone to call Kitty, but Hal stops her to say that she can speak for herself and that they should not second-guess her. Lois allows the boys to go. Hal and Lois enjoys a night in without the boys in the house. They cook a romantic meal and are enjoying themselves. That is until Francis calls the house from Marlin Academy, just to say hello. Lois suspects he wants something from them. Francis reassures her that he doesn't and wants to talk to his siblings. Lois tells him that they're at Stevie's house and when she and Hal makes out again, he hangs up in disgust. The boys finally make it to the Tri County fair just before closing. Malcolm blames the lateness on Dewey for getting off the express bus. Dewey says that he had to use the bathroom. Reese agrees, mentioning that he cost them 2 hours and decide to skip seeing the Siamese pigs, much to Dewey's dismay. Stevie asks them to stop fighting and just enjoy themselves before the fair closes. The boys decided to make the time they have count, they go to the Chamber of Terror located on the other side of the midway. They run to go on, but are denied entry by the operator who tells them the ride is closed. Reese argues that they still have 5 minutes before closing time. The operator threatens to call the police unless they get out, when he leaves, the boys sneak inside the ride regardless. Stevie's parents showed up at the Wilkerson house to check up on Stevie. Kitty is skeptical that they shouldn't drop in on their son, fearing he will get mad. Abe assures her that they aren't doing anything wrong. A loud crash is heard, Hal answers the door naked, using a pillow to cover himself. Hal tells them that Stevie is not with them, Lois starts asking why they dropped by, Kitty says they are here to check up on Stevie, Lois says they were at a sleepover at their house. They all discovered that their sons had lied to them, an angry naked Lois orders Hal to get her bra. At the Chamber of Terror, Malcolm and the boys are bored out of their minds. He claims the ride is supposed to be scary, but it's not. Dewey spots the fake blood and rubber gore, Stevie agrees with everyone that the zombies are boring. The ride closes down and the cart they are riding in stops moving. On the road inside the Kenarbans' fancy van, Kitty is clearly desperate to find Stevie and Lois asks her to take her head back inside. She tells her that they too are concerned, and should think about something positive, like how they plan to punish Malcolm, Reese and Dewey for lying to them. Hal is too occupied admiring the amenities of the Kenarban's van. Kitty points her head out the window continuing to call out to Stevue. The boys are looking for the exit to the ride, they find themselves back to where they started, Malcolm suggests they hold hands to stick together, he asks for Reese's hand, but Reese though he already was. This frightens the boys to be scared for their lives. After exiting the ride, they find themselves to be alone on the empty fairgrounds, Reese suggests that they split up. Malcolm, Stevie, Reese, and Dewey have to hurry to catch the last transit bus back home, it leaves in 20 minutes. Stevie spots a security guard at the Ferris Wheel, Reese says to avoid him because they will get in trouble and decide to climb the fence. Malcolm tells Reese that Stevie can't, Reese then says they will climb the fence to get to the bus stop. Malcolm points out how high the fences are and asks about Stevie, Reese suggests doing it in stages: drag Stevie's wheelchair to the top and toss it over, then do the same with Stevie. This does not fly with Stevie, so he calls out to the security guard named Phil. Malcolm explains their situation to the guard, only to find that he is under the influence of alcohol drunk and is aggravated by their presence after hours. Phil smashes a height sign, this tells the boys that he is not going to help them. The boys get chased by the guard. Back on the road, Abe calls Francis and puts him on speakerphone. Lois talks to Francis and asks for his help. He tells her with the images he has in his head, he says that he needs a little distance and 15 hours of public television. Lois tells him to stop messing around because the boys are missing. Francis explains that he is in an awkward position in being asked to rat out his own brothers despite not knowing about their plans. Lois assures him that they're worried about the boys and promises he wouldn't be grounded. Francis maintains his innocence by explaining that he knows nothing of his brothers' plans. Hence, it's the reason he was calling home earlier, because he was going to suggest something fun they can do over the weekend. A furious Kitty then threatens to jump through the phone and rip off his mouth if he doesn't help them. Francis agrees to help them out by giving them some places to look at: an abandoned paint factory where it's fun to blow up old cans of varnish, then a knife store that has a loose rear entrance, and an impound lot. Malcolm, Reese, and Stevie hide as the security guard looks for them. Reese tries to think happy thoughts involving puppies, ice cream and fat people falling down. Stevie notices Dewey's missing, Reese says when they escape, they can cover up their brother's disappearance, but Stevie protests against Reese's decision. Malcolm agrees with him that they can't leave Dewey behind. He point out that he and Reese know Lois too well and that she will get suspicious of she knows their brother is missing. Reese tells Stevie that if he had not gotten the guard's attention, they would not be in their current situation. Malcolm stops him and says that they can find Dewey by searching different areas of the fairgrounds while still keeping away from the guard. Reese does not agree and suggests to stay where they are. Before Malcolm can argue against it, the security guard appears behind them and captures Stevie and takes his to his trailer office, Malcolm and Reese follow him and try to find a way to rescue him. Stevie warns them not to and get out of the fairgrounds after finding Dewey. Reese says that it may be Stevie's time, and runs off. After a failed search from the impound lot and Hal barely escaping from the guard dogs, Kitty wonders where she went wrong in raising Stevie. She reminisces how he would hold her yarn while she knitted and vice versa, Abe point out that Stevie made the sweater he is wearing. Lois comforts Kitty and makes her see how much her boys are at fault, and how they turn everyone they come in contact with into scheming delinquents. Kitty understands and mentions that ever since Stevie began middle school, he is snippy, secretive, and confines himself in his room. Lois tells Abe and Kitty as Stevie grows up, he will continue to hurt them in the most professional way. Hal agrees, claiming that teenagers are thoughtless, inconsiderate, eating machines dedicated to making their lives go through a living hell and send them off to an early grave, unsympathetic to how much the parents suffer. In Phil's security office, he serves himself some whiskey, Stevie sarcastically congratulates him. Phil tells him to talk when he says, he uses a chain to smash a bottle to pieces. Phil lodges a bike lock through Stevie's wheelchair warning him not to go anywhere as he leaves. Francis calls again with some more leads he got from Richie: the porno shop is having a parking lot sale, and the Tri-County Fair is in town. Lois realizes where the boys are and Abe turns his car around to head to the fairgrounds to search for them. Malcolm and Reese are hiding behind a port-a-pottie to hide from the guard. Malcolm tells Reese that they need to jump the fence and call the police on him. Reese refuses claiming that where they stand is smart and safe. He continues with the possibility of guard being a serial psychopath who has killed and buried a lot of people all over the country, using the fairgrounds as a cover and leaving with it to move onto the next set of victims. Reese lets Malcolm know that he has always tried to be a good brother, admitting that every time he hit Malcolm or broke his belongings, he deserved it and it was fun, be not righteous. Malcolm and Reese are relieved to see Dewey standing right in front of them. When they tell him of their plight with Stevie being captured, Dewey mentions that his friends can help. His friends turn out to be the carnival freaks lead by Gorak. The sideshow freaks walk up to the guard's office, Gorak asks for the release of Stevie. The guard refuses telling him he's in charge of security. Gorak understands and tells him he does a good job of it, and asks as a favor to let Stevie go. Phil is still embittered over not being invited to Gorak's birthday party. He explained that he's sorry and never intended to hurt Phil's feelings, Gorak wanted to keep it small. He was concerned over the number of fairground employees he would've also had to bring if he had invited Phil, his budget could not afford it. Gorak offers Phil to come over for a poker game this weekend which he agrees as long as he can be the dealer. The parents arrive soon after and Kitty thanks the group for looking after Stevie. Lois apologizes for any inconvenience that her boys caused. Gorak tells her it's fine as he has two young children at home he has problems with and apologizes about them not having a chance to see the show. He promises to invite the two families over the next time they're in town to a backstage performance. Gorak invites Hal and Abe for some poker while promising Lois and Kitty a class to teach them how to make one of his home-cooked meals. The parents are ready to leave and start honking the horn. The boys in front have to walk all the way home. Reese blames the mess on Francis for ratting them out to Hal and Lois along with Abe and Kitty (even though he was pressured to help out after Kitty threatened him). He and Malcolm notices Dewey smiling and are further angered by this. They demand to know why he's happy considering the punishment that the boys will face from Hal, Lois, Abe and Kitty when they get home. Dewey says that Gorak gave him one of his goldfishes. Cast *Jane Kaczmerek as Lois *Bryan Cranston as Hal *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Francis *Justin Berfield as Reese *Erik Per Sullivan as Dewey *Frankie Muniz as Malcolm Guest Stars Recurring *Craig Lamarr Traylor as Stevie *Merrin Dungey as Kitty *Gary Anthony Williams as Abe Cameos *Mike Grief as Phil the Security Guard (credited as Guard) *Stephen I. Schafer as Gorak (credited as Stephen Ira Schafer) *Joe Garcia as Carnie (credited as Joe J. Garcia) *Matthew McGrory as Lothar *April Tatro as Contortionist *Barbara Arsenault as Siamese Twin 1(uncredited) *Nancy Arsenault as Siamese Twin 2(uncredited) *Joan Blair as Bearded Lady(uncredited) *Lawrence Calvin as Dog-Faced Boy(uncredited) *Martin Klebba as Circus Barker(uncredited) Trivia *The position where they start their search is located at 12109 Ventura Blvd, Studio City, CA 91604 *The street where Abe turns around, first believing the boys are at a porno shop, is in front of the same parking space that was used in the episode Traffic Ticket and again in Charity. It can be found here 12039 Ventura Place, Studio City, CA 91604 Quotes :Hal: Let's face it, teenagers are thoughtless, inconsiderate, eating machines dedicated to putting us through hell and sending us to an early grave. These kids don't know how much we suffer! :Wilkersons and Stevie's parents are in the van when the phone rings :Abe: Hello? :Francis Hey it's me-- I talked to Richie. He has a couple ideas if you want to hear them. :Hal Roger that, Francis. Over. :stares at him in annoyance as though telling him to knock it off. :Francis: First off, He said the porno shop on Radford is having a parking lot sale. Oh, yeah and the county fair is in town right now. :and Hal both realize where their boys are. :Abe: All right then! :makes a U-turn onto Radford. :Lois: Of course, The fair! :then quickly swerves the van to the fairgrounds. The Wilkersons and Kitty give Abe a weird look. ---- :Lois:out the boys lied to her Hal, get my bra! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Malcolm Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusin on Dewey Category:Episodes focusing on Reese